


初二的夏天

by TokyoIsHot (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/TokyoIsHot
Summary: 孤爪研磨的视线很有侵略性。而有些时候，黑尾铁朗会在那视线下轻颤。





	初二的夏天

“呼……啊……”  
高而瘦的少年正在布制沙发上缩成一团，眼睛有些失神地盯着前方，鼻腔里时不时漏出一丝微小的呻吟。此时此刻，除了从鸡鸡上传来的酸酸甜甜的舒服感觉以外，他什么都思考不了。手从松紧短裤的边缘伸进去，在里面抓紧勃起发硬的地方，然后开始上下撸动为什么会这么舒服呢？这样想着的少年已经无法顾及可能被房子里的另一个人发现的事了，全身心都沉入了热热的、舒服的事情里。  
而且，事情会变成这样，明明都是研磨的错。  
沙发上正在自慰的少年名叫黑尾铁朗，今年刚上初二。现在正值暑假，黑尾就跑到发小家来找他玩，可是他的发小，孤爪研磨，却只顾着聚精会神打新买的游戏，还说什么“现在出去打球太热了啦……外面太阳这么晒。等傍晚我通关以后再出去打球。”黑尾只好坐在研磨旁边看着他打游戏——幸好研磨打游戏的技术超群，就算在旁边看着也不会感到无聊。可是今天他看了一会儿以后就有点坐不住了——游戏里研磨操纵的女魔法师，穿着实在是性感暴露，胸部还随着她在游戏中的移动一晃一晃；更过分的是，当她被敌人击中时，还会发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，根本不像是受伤，反而像是……总而言之，黑尾不知不觉间就浮想联翩了起来，然后就被脑子里的想象搞得气血上涌——这哪里是动作游戏啊，分明是色情游戏啊！  
而旁边的研磨，却还是聚精会神地盯着屏幕，脸上浮现着淡淡的兴奋，专心操作着。黑尾观察着研磨，思考着——研磨也许在接下来半小时之内都会一动不动地坐在这里打游戏，而自己也许有机会……而且今天研磨的父母都不在家，只有他们两人。身体的躁动实在太强烈了，黑尾的胆子也大了起来——如果去别的房间的话应该就可以……他猫着腰站起了身，以免被研磨看见自己的异样，然后说：“研磨我去喝杯水”。研磨应声后，他就一溜烟地跑到了研磨家的客厅里。客厅里的沙发正好背对着研磨房间的门，躺上去的话身体就会被全部挡住。面对着沙发靠背的话，如果研磨房间里的游戏声停了、或者听到了研磨的脚步声，他就可以立刻假装成躺在沙发上休息的样子……计划好后，他拿了几张纸巾，蜷缩在沙发上，然后将手地伸进宽松的短裤里、上下捋了起来。  
“呼、啊……”  
没问题的，不会被发现的……真的好舒服……随着手的撸动，身体变得越来越热，有些难受的感觉升上来，却又想要更多；每次揉搓到鸡鸡尖的时候，就有种让他混身发麻的刺激蹿出来，让他忍不住漏出呻吟，滑滑的液体也会从鸡鸡尖上的小洞里流出来。  
“呼……哈……啊、啊……”  
脑子逐渐奇怪了起来。他将鼻尖抵在沙发靠垫上，尽情低吟着。从发现这么做很舒服的那天起，黑尾就越来越忍耐不住这样做的快感了；那种从硬硬的芯里散发出来的快要让人融化的、难以忍受的快感，从尾椎骨那里辐射到全身。为什么会这样舒服呢？紧紧靠在沙发上的黑发少年的脑子快要糊掉了。快要到了——他忍不住在沙发上抽动着身体，蜷缩得更紧，然后快速地捋动着鸡鸡，忍耐不住地随着每一次捋动发出“啊、啊、啊……”的呻吟。最后他跳起了身躯，按捺不住地扭过了身体，转到了沙发正面方向，想要射精——  
孤爪研磨就出现在了他视野里。  
就在沙发的对面，和他隔着一张茶几的距离。他倒吸一口冷气，几乎从沙发上弹了起来。研磨似乎也被他的转身吓到了，身体跳了一下，然后立刻头也不回地转身回到了房间里。他听着研磨的脚步声，感觉浑身冰冷，好像被人迎头浇了一捅冰水。想要射精的感觉一瞬间消失了。研磨为什么在那里？接着他后知后觉地发现研磨房间里的游戏声已经停了。刚刚研磨手里拿着杯子，应该是到客厅接水的。可是他为什么没注意到脚步声？也许研磨一到客厅就发现自己在……  
完蛋了。黑尾双眼无神的想。  
他已经有很多年没有感觉到这种剧烈的恐慌了，上一次感到这么害怕还是爸爸和妈妈吵架的时候。完蛋了，研磨他……研磨他一定看到了……研磨一定会讨厌他的吧？明明在发小家，他竟然还……他脑中闪过研磨说“太差劲了。小黑，我们不是朋友了，你再也不要来我家了”的冷漠的脸。  
研磨的房间里没有一点声音。也许他把研磨吓到了。  
怎么办，该怎么办，他不想被研磨讨厌。他还想和研磨一起玩游戏打排球。研磨是他最好的朋友。  
怎么办。  
他从沙发上滑了下来，慢慢地穿好了裤子。他现在好想从研磨这里直接跑回自己家，躲进房间里。他不敢看研磨房间的方向，不敢面对研磨。可是他至少该先道歉的，不管研磨怎么处置他，他都该先道歉……研磨会把他赶出家门，但是无论如何他都该先道歉。他逃避般地走进了卫生间，用肥皂把手洗干净，然后洗了洗脸，借此让头脑清醒一点。他看着镜子里自己的脸。黑尾铁朗，你都做了些什么啊……  
最终，他还是鼓起勇气，回到了研磨的房间。研磨本来看着房门那边，看见他走进来后立刻把眼神转到了电视屏幕上。黑尾看着不愿意直视他的研磨，感觉心里凉了大半。最后，他在研磨面前跪坐下来，唯唯诺诺地说道：“对不起，真的对不起，研磨，我不应该……不应该在你家……”  
他没能把“自慰”这个词说出来。研磨是他最好的朋友，和别的朋友不一样，就算他能和其他朋友尽情地讲黄色笑话，却没法在研磨这说哪怕一个字。谈论这种事好像是对他们之间的纯粹友情的背叛一样。  
“啊、诶，”研磨听到他的道歉后迅速瞟了他一眼，然后低声说：“不要土下座啦，小黑，我没有怪你。我也一开始没有发现你在做那个呢……是我没有尽快回到房间的错。”  
“研磨，我……”黑尾更加支吾了。  
“真的没关系啦，小黑，不用道歉的。感觉上来的时候，会忍不住吧……我并没有责怪你的意思。”  
“真的没关系吗？”想象中的厌恶、冷淡都没有发生，幸福几乎要砸晕黑尾了。  
“嗯，没关系，小黑的话想要做的话无所谓的。就是……”研磨停顿了一下，看着黑尾说：“以后就不要在客厅里做了，如果我爸妈突然回来的话会很麻烦的吧？我的床可以借你。以及，声音要稍微小一点哦……上次一起午睡的时候，你的声音就很大。这样很容易会被发现的。”  
“诶？！”黑尾涨红了脸。上次午睡的事研磨怎么知道？他记得那时研磨明明睡着了啊？！所以他才敢……他以为绝对没有被发现的……而且，研磨这个语气，隐约透露出一种司空见惯？黑尾有种不祥的预感。  
他忍不住问了出来：“真的对不起……但是，研磨，你发现这件事多久了……”  
“啊，大约半年吧。第一次是你来我家看小说的时候……”  
黑尾惊呆了。简直想在地上找个缝钻进去。  
“我刚刚完全没有听到你的脚步声，也是因为这个吗……”  
“嗯，我怕打扰到你，所以没发出声音。”  
黑尾铁朗感觉自己是天下头号大白痴。他一直以为自己隐藏得很好，没有打扰到研磨，没有让他困扰，结果研磨从一开始就什么都知道。就算这样，研磨依旧在小心翼翼地考虑着他的心情。而自己，却完全没有注意到这点，只顾着耽溺于欲望。黑尾铁朗觉得自己是白痴中的大白痴。  
“对不起……！！研磨，我再也不会在你家……！”他又一次道歉。  
“嘛，没关系的，小黑。倒是那个，刚刚你没有射出来吧，中途停止应该很辛苦吧？在这边解决也没关系的哦。在客厅还是得承担爸爸妈妈随时回来的风险呢。”  
“等等，研磨你在说什么啊……”黑尾有些惊吓地看着面前的研磨。研磨歪着头看着他，眼中透露一种无机质。  
“啊、得把房门关上才行。”他看着研磨突然露出了恍然大悟的神情，接着一溜烟走到门口关上门，回来后对他露出一个微笑：“没关系的哦，小黑。这里就不会被打扰到了。”  
研磨的语气好似理所当然，金色的眼睛里闪烁着细细的光彩，不知为何，黑尾看到这样的眼神后，莫名感到浑身发凉。本来不应该继续了，这种荒谬的事，他刚刚就已经立誓再也不在研磨家这样做了。可研磨这么说了以后，他却有点不敢违抗对方。好像不按他说的那样做的话，研磨就会真的开始讨厌他……  
只有这件事他是希望绝对不要发生的。  
“唔、好……”他混乱地回答着。研磨指了指他房间里的床，黑尾就坐了上去。然后研磨就背对着他，对着电视启动了一度暂停的游戏，又开始操作起来。他看着研磨佝偻这脊背的身影，紧张得心脏都快要跳出来了，脑子里混乱无比——他不知道研磨究竟在想什么。研磨让他这么做，他就要真的这么做吗？在清醒的研磨背后抚慰自己？而研磨甚至还能清楚地听见他的呼吸声？当他将手伸进自己的短裤中时，黑尾的内心一直在尖叫——他真的知道自己在做什么吗？接着他甚至绝望地发现，自己勃起的速度比往常更迅速。  
当他推动起阴茎尖的时候，舒服地让他浑身发抖的刺激就好像爆炸一样席卷了他整个身体。过于舒服了。他在研磨的身后抽动着身体。过于舒服了。他不自觉地呻吟出声，然后察觉到研磨会把自己的呻吟听得一清二楚的事实。他便努力想抑制住声音，可随即发现过多的快感让他没法做到这件事。幸好研磨的背影丝毫不动，好像完全沉溺在了游戏世界里，对他这里的动静毫无察觉一样。没办法忍耐了。他大口大口喘着，感觉混身都烧了起来，手里飞速捋动着鸡鸡。他想要更多的、想要更多的……  
在他没有反应过来时，研磨转过了身来。  
看到研磨的眼睛以后，他呼吸一窒，动作停顿了下来。他的阴茎还在外面裸露着，快感的余韵还在皮肤上蔓着。研磨没有任何动作，只是坐在那里，看着他——他的脸不可抑制的烧了起来。黑尾感觉到被研磨看到的皮肤都像被针刺了一样开始发痛，包括正在手中一跳一跳的的阴茎。他不知道该如何是好，他从来没见过研磨的这种眼神：既不是看见有趣的新游戏后兴奋的眼，也不是偶尔流露出的关心的眼，而是一种没有感情波动的、充满压迫感的眼。不像是一个初一的男孩所拥有的眼神，反而像是某种食肉动物，正冷静地观察着猎物的一举一动。明明研磨比他矮小、瘦弱，他却本能地感觉到恐惧。黑尾全身都因为被看见的紧张感僵硬了，不知道接下来如何是好。  
研磨声音很轻地说：“没关系的，继续。”  
黑尾立刻在研磨的目光中继续撸动起来。他已经顾不上被看到的羞耻了。怎么会这样、研磨为什么要看他、这些问题让他的大脑一片混乱，混乱中却只能跟随研磨的目光。研磨目光所及之处仿佛都被烧着了，就算是被衣服遮盖住的部分。他在研磨面前搓动着阴茎，身体随着每一个动作起伏。太爽了，他夹紧了双腿。他从来没有这么爽过。他向上挺动着腰，大声呻吟着，感觉自己的大脑热的奇怪。研磨。他想，研磨正看着他呢。研磨的目光仿佛化作了实体，将他的羞耻心完全剥光了。  
他在研磨的面前射精了。  
他大口大口喘着。射出来的乳白色液体从他的手掌上缓缓地流向他的腿缝里。然后，他看见研磨向他靠了过来。他不自觉地向后缩了一下。  
只见研磨拿了几张纸巾递给他，然后坐在了他旁边。  
“给，擦干净吧，小黑。”研磨的语气就和平时没什么两样。  
他喘着气问道：“研磨，为什么要看我……”  
“啊，抱歉，让你不安了吗？”  
“也没有……”与其说是不安，不如说是一种……  
“稍微有点好奇吧。”研磨看向天花板，说道：“我不怎么有这种欲望，就不觉得自慰有特别的，所以看到小黑这么舒服，就稍微有点好奇呢。  
“哈哈，确实呢……”研磨一看就是那种就算在自慰也能神色如常地打游戏的类型呢……  
“嗯……对了，你饿了吗？我们起来去吃点东西，吃完以后出去打球吧，游戏进程也基本告一段落了。”  
“好……”黑尾点点头，从床上爬了起来，然后跑去卫生间洗手。这时，他才真正意识到刚刚究竟发生了什么。他，黑尾铁朗，在发小的面前自慰了，还对方的面前高潮了……  
黑尾捂住了脸。事情究竟是怎么演变成这样的啊……


End file.
